Let's meet again in the next life
by Lady Lawy
Summary: One-Shot avec du AkuRoku vu le titre ;p J'ai retravaillé la fic car elle en avait besoin ! Bonne lecture :3


**Genre :** YAOI, UA, shonen-ai, slash

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à SquareEnix !

**Couple :** Mon tit couple fétiche Axel / Roxas (mais on voit d'autres pairings ;p)

**Ch'tite note : **Une tite envie d'écrire une fanfic en partant du jeu pour arriver dans un UA. A force de me droguer au fanart, j'ai trouvé mon idée lol Et le boulot ça aide pour y réfléchir !

**Note²: **J'ai recorrigé cette fan-fic car elle en avait grandement besoin. Merci aux reviewers de la précédente version !!

* * *

**Let's meet again in the next life**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, les rues bondées de monde en ce jour de vacances. Il y avait un vacarme pas possible entre les voitures, le bruit des cigales, les pas, les paroles des gens comme un flot venu d'un autre monde et qui envahissait le moindre coin de l'espace. Tout ce petit monde semblait être de sortie soit pour se rendre à la plage la plus proche, soit pour faire les boutiques. La chaleur étouffante ne semblait pas venir à bout des personnes qui sillonnaient le bitume ou le sable doré, et pourtant entre la sueur et les pots d'échappements, il y avait de quoi avoir envie de rester chez soi.

Un petit groupe d'adolescents avait justement bravé tout cela pour sortir, en vue de s'amuser au centre ville, manger des glaces pour se rafraîchir, skouater la salle de jeux d'arcade, faire quelques boutiques pour les filles, et finir à la plage quand tout le monde serait parti pour y faire la fête !

Ce fut les boutiques en priorité… Allez savoir pourquoi, hein ? Ah les filles…Elles étaient déjà devant une vitrine d'ailleurs. Une petite blonde aux cheveux mi-longs, portant une robe blanche comme neige qui moulait ses formes de femme, suivie de très près par une grande brune aux cheveux courts, habillée d'un short rose assez court avec un haut de même couleur qui dévoilait largement son nombril. Il faisait chaud ! La bonne excuse, tiens !

-On rentre dans le magasin. Vous nous accompagnez pas je suppose ? Lança la brune.

-Non, allez-y ! On vous attend dehors Kairi.

La jeune fille fit un clin d'œil entendu à celui qui lui avait aimablement répondu, prit la main de Naminé qui la suivit sans plus attendre, très excitée à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir se payer le petit ensemble qu'elle guettait depuis une semaine déjà. Dehors, les garçons attendaient patiemment. Celui qui avait répondu si gentiment à Kairi avait à présent un petit brun accroché au cou et qui le harcelait pour obtenir quelque chose… Allez savoir quoi ? Mais Sora avait une technique infaillible… Qui marchait à la perfection sur Riku puisqu'il venait encore de céder à son caprice.

Cela tira un sourire au rouquin pas loin qui avait les écouteurs au dessus des oreilles pour pouvoir écouter sa musique et les paroles de ses amis en même temps. Il s'était adossé sans gêne contre la vitrine, son regard parcourant la rue dont le trottoir était remplie rempli de monde, sifflotant la mélodie qui passait dans ses écouteurs. Il était habillé de façon plutôt décontractée, avec un débardeur blanc qui moulait son torse ; parce que quand on est un beau gosse, on le montre ! Son regard vert décoré juste en dessous de deux larmes triangulaires se posa sur deux filles qui semblaient baver sur une petite robe dans la vitrine et qui… gloussaient. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il fit un sourire charmeur, les deux filles rougirent avant de se dépêcher d'aller dans la boutique en caquetant comme des poules.

Axel adorait faire cet effet là ! Il en jouait énormément… Surtout pour avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer ses soirées… Mais autant ses amis avaient su trouver leur moitié, autant lui il… cherchait toujours, comme s'il avait l'impression d'être incomplet. Et cela depuis qu'il était en ce bas monde. Comme si la création avait oublié de lui donner quelque chose qui lui revenait de droit pour se sentir complet, heureux… Et faire battre ce cœur qui ne s'emballait pas pour grand chose certes mais jamais pour quelqu'un.

Les mains dans les poches, ses cheveux rouges en pétard, il se décolla de la vitrine avec la classe nonchalante du Bad Boy que les fangirls adulent et rejoignit Sora et Riku qui avaient, semble-t-il, finit de discuter.

-Axel ?

-Quoi ?

-Je crois que t'a fait une touche avec les demoiselles ! Se moqua gentiment le blond qui se colla contre lui et lui piqua un écouteur.

-Tu sais que c'est pas mon genre Dem' !

Axel lui lança un regard de reproche alors que le blondinet rigolait, lui rendant son écouteur pour revenir se coller contre le flanc de son petit copain, venant lui volant un bisou sans aucune gêne. Cela lui tira un soupire et il regarda ses amies sortir enfin de la boutique avec un grand sourire complice, main dans la main.

-Boutique suivante !! Fit joyeusement Naminé.

-On va en faire beaucoup des comme ça ? Parce qu'il fait chaud, râla Axel.

-Rah ça va ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de copain à gâter que tu dois ronchonner ! Le rembarra Kairi.

-Qui te dit que j'en ai pas ?

-On le saurait, répond le blond juste au côté de Demyx. Tu serais collé à lui et tu jouerais les obsédés.

-Tsss !

Luxord avait raison… Il l'était un peu ? Il aimait ça c'est tout ! Y'avait-il du mal à aimer le sexe ? Il lui manquait juste le plus important des ingrédients qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé. Mais il le trouverait, Axel en était persuadé comme si c'était le destin qu'un jour il croise enfin cette partie de lui qui lui manquait… Et ce jour là, enfin, il serait « complet ». A croire que la nature lui avait donné une moitié de cœur et que sa vie était un parcours interminable pour retrouver l'autre moitié. Une palpitante vie d'adolescent… Les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas, Demyx pressant un peu Luxord pour être au niveau du rouquin et le distraire un peu.

Axel lança un regard en coin au petit blond à crête et celui-ci lui fit son grand sourire. Lui aussi semblait être une partie de ce parcours obligatoire que les pas du rouquin avaient pris. C'était son meilleur ami certes mais… La première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, c'était comme s'il l'avait déjà connu dans une vie antérieure… Ils avaient tout de suite accroché l'un à l'autre, devenant inséparables, Demyx comblant le manque de sérieux d'Axel… Il était bien plus souvent sa conscience que l'inverse ! Avait-il déjà vécu ça avant ? En tout cas, le blondinet inséparable de sa guitare était une personne précieuse aux yeux d'Axel, il le considérait comme un petit frère et n'avait jamais hésité à le défendre !

Une bonne heure après, les filles avaient écumé les boutiques qu'elles avaient voulu faire. A présent, Naminé et Kairi possédaient au moins trois à quatre sacs de vêtements chacune, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Demyx avait aussi profité de leur magasinage pour acheter deux trois choses pour sa guitare qu'il portait à juste titre dans le dos, pour leur soirée, car qui dit soirée dit musique avec le meilleur guitariste-chanteur du groupe. Sora avait eu ce qu'il voulait de la part de son Riku-chéri. Quant à Axel… Il avait maté quelques petits culs très intéressants sans pour autant avoir de déclic du genre « c'est lui que je veux ».

-Glace maintenant !! Cria le petit brun avec des gros blush sur les joues.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord !! Renchérit Axel.

-On ne fait pas quelques petites courses pour la soirée avant ? Rappela Demyx. Le glacier est en direction de la plage puisqu'on va sûrement aller au seul où Monsieur Axel accepte d'aller.

Le rouquin lève un sourcil de reproche à la phrase de son meilleur ami avant de répliquer :

-On a la classe où on ne l'a pas mon cher !

-Tu parles ! Ronchonna Sora.

-Quoi, demi-portion a parlé ?

Axel ignora totalement le regard noir du petit brun qui avait sans aucun doute envie de lui en coller une. Un grand sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il le regardait d'un air supérieur.

-Allez, on va faire les courses et go à la plage !! Et Riku mets-lui une laisse, on dirait qu'il va mordre ! Ricana Axel.

Lui, adorer se moquer de Sora ? Oui, parce que ça marchait terriblement bien ! Il était né pour embêter tout le monde. Il évitait juste de trop taquiner Demyx car lui avait les larmes faciles et…personne ne résistait au blond à crête lorsqu'il pleurait. Il avait bien tenté une fois, il n'y était pas arrivé !

A une période, il avait cru être amoureux de Sora… Mais il s'était trompé lourdement. Il n'était pas LUI… Même s'il ne savait pas qui était encore ce LUI… De plus, le petit brun aux cheveux en bataille avait toujours eu le béguin pour Riku… Normal, celui-ci était beau gosse : grand, bien musclé, des cheveux mi-longs de couleur argentée mais il n'avait pas que ça pour lui, il était de nature calme et très attentif. Des nerfs d'acier capable de supporter Sora. Il était donc l'opposé d'Axel. Sauf sur les « critères beautés », là ils avaient un point commun ! Et Sora et Riku se connaissaient déjà avant leur rencontre avec le rouquin.

Le petit groupe d'adolescents se dirigea donc vers le supermarché le plus proche, achetant de quoi manger équilibré et boire sain ! Ils prirent donc la direction du glacier, chargé de leurs sacs respectifs. Un sourire avait étiré les lèvres d'Axel car il avait envie de cette glace ! D'ailleurs, c'était sur leur route et ils s'arrêtèrent devant très rapidement.

-Honneur aux demoiselles ! Fit Axel avec un clin d'œil et son sourire charmeur.

-Merci !

Naminé lui rendit un sourire et passa devant avec Kairi. Sora aussi en profita pour passer devant et le pied d'Axel l'avait démangé mais il n'avait rien fait… Plus vite il dégarpissait de devant, plus vite il aurait sa glace, non ? Lorsque cela vint à son tour, il demanda à la serveuse une de ces fameuses glaces à l'eau de mer.

-Je me demande comment tu peux aimer ça… Une glace c'est fait pour être sucrée ! Lâcha Kairi en léchant un peu de sa glace orangée à la mangue.

-Question de goûts ma chère ! Merci.

Axel récupéra sa glace d'un bleu turquoise qui frôlait le cent pour cent chimique avant de la lécher une première fois. Froide et salée… Lorsqu'il avait goûté à cela par curiosité, le rouquin avait tout de suite aimé cela… Une étrange sensation de déjà connaître ce goût si spécial, un goût qu'il affectionnait beaucoup… Des gros blush apparurent sur ses joues comme le gamin qu'il était dans le fond. Axel adorait les glaces à l'eau de mer et…il ne pouvait pas s'en défaire ! C'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Tout content d'avoir enfin son petit plaisir de la journée, le rouquin se mit alors à avancer entre les passants, suivi d'un Demyx qui cria avec une joie non contenue « Plage !! ». Luxord s'était retrouvé en plan derrière les deux meilleurs amis qui chatonnaient un air débile en faisant les idiots, glaces à la main qui menaçaient d'atterrir sur le sol après même pas une minute d'achat. Et après avoir épaté la galerie, le reste du groupe suivit et ils allèrent en direction de la plage, marchant sur un trottoir bondé de monde pour le bonheur de ceux qui aiment marcher tranquillement.

Le rouquin finit assez rapidement sa glace car il avait le coup de langue pour. Son regard errait au son d'une musique rock de Demyx. Il avait gardé le bâtonnet de la glace et jouait avec comme un gamin qui fait ça pour s'occuper. Son regard s'arrêta une fraction de seconde sur une tignasse blonde puis repartit. Le rouquin stoppa net et tourna la tête vers l'objet de son blocage visuel. Une tignasse blonde ébouriffée, une silhouette pas très grande et une glace turquoise à la main.

L'avait-il déjà vu quelque part ? Pourquoi était-il là, bloqué à regarder ce petit blond ? Et son cœur pourquoi battait-il étrangement… vite ? Axel devait bien avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas mais il ne pensait pas à réfléchir. Il fit ce que lui dictait ses envies. Sans crier gare, il refila les deux sachets de courses qu'il portait à Demyx.

-Je reviens !

-Hey !! Axel !!

Le blond regarda partir son meilleur ami en direction du trottoir opposé, manquant de se faire écraser par une voiture énervée dont le conducteur klaxonna sans ménagement en le traitant de suicidaire. Oh non, ce n'était pas le moment de mourir… Axel avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé ce qui lui manquait mais était-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Il avait perdu SA trace. Le rouquin reprenait son souffle, son regard émeraude parcourant la foule avec frénésie. Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu de la sorte ! Axel commença à avancer dans la foule certaines personnes le laissant passer comme s'il était un fou furieux. Son regard allait de personne en personne, car il n'avait qu'une obsession : retrouver ce blondinet…

Un mètre, deux mètres dans cette foule dense mais cela semblait être tellement plus long pour lui. Son cœur avait accéléré ses battements, sa respiration devenant plus courte. Il ne pouvait pas avoir rêvé ! Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu alors que… Que quoi ? Le rouquin ralentit l'allure. Pourquoi s'était-il emballé de la sorte à cette simple vue ? Encore des pas guidés par une fatalité à laquelle il ne pouvait pas échapper ? Mais ce sentiment de connaître cette silhouette, cette tignasse… C'était bien présent en lui. Et comme par miracle, la foule dense s'écarta juste un peu pour lui laisser voir au loin sur le trottoir celui après qui il courrait.

Axel se remit à marcher rapidement, s'excusant auprès des personnes qu'il bousculait plus dans un réflexe automatique que par conscience de leur faire mal. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux cette silhouette… Le rouquin s'en rapprochait dangereusement. Et comment allait-il l'interpeller ? La personne allait le prendre pour un fou, non ? Déjà que se faire sauter dessus par un gars aux cheveux rouges en pétard ce n'était pas commun. La distance se réduisait considérablement et un mot sortit spontanément de sa bouche lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre de LUI.

-Roxas !

D'où tirait-il ce prénom, il ne le savait pas du tout… Mais l'interpellé stoppa et se retourna. Un blond qui avait une tête de moins que le rouquin, des cheveux qui semblaient coiffés avec les pattes du réveil, des grands yeux bleus posés sur lui et une glace à l'eau de mer dans la bouche. Cette vision fit bondir inexplicablement le cœur de ce pauvre Axel déjà essoufflé par sa petite course épique. Le dénommé Roxas le fixa avec une surprise non feinte, entouré de ses amis qui regardèrent Axel comme un martien débarqué d'une autre planète.

Comment connaissait-il son prénom ? Surtout qu'il était persuadé de ne jamais avoir rencontré de gars tels que lui… Ca ne s'oublie pas vraiment une personne dans le genre du rouquin… Grand, habillé avec goût et pour se mettre en valeur sans l'ombre d'un doute. Des yeux verts pétillants, des sortes de larmes noires sous les yeux et un grand sourire bêta aux lèvres ? Sur le coup, le jeune garçon bloqua, sa glace entre les lèvres et sans bouger, il fixait bêtement le grand rouquin qui était à cinquante centimètres de lui et qui reprenait son souffle.

-Hey Roxas, c'est qui lui ? Interrogea un garçon aux cheveux roses juste à ses côtés.

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse comme si le monde avait arrêté de tourner et que le blond cherchait dans un coin de sa tête où il avait pu rencontrer cette personne… Car plus il le regardait, plus il lui semblait le connaître… Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Son regard azur parcourut un peu plus Axel, ne se fixant pas que sur son visage. Le rouquin semblait attendre sa réaction sans rien dire, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, récupérant un écouteur qui était tombé dans la bousculade. Roxas retira lentement la glace salée qui était restée suspendue à ses lèvres pour murmurer :

-Axel ?

Ce prénom lui était venu de nulle part, spontanément… Mais à voir le grand sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage du rouquin en face de lui, il avait vu juste. Ce sourire… Il lui plaisait autant qu'il le dérangeait… Roxas vit Axel se rapprocher et le prendre dans ses bras, lui laissant juste le temps de lever son bras pour ne pas lui mettre de la glace sur le torse. Axel n'allait pas se gêner maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui ! C'était dans sa nature. Il vint fourrer son visage contre l'épaule du petit blond qui resta surpris par une telle étreinte, respirant son odeur, des mèches dorés lui caressant le visage… Il le serrait contre lui avec douceur mais on sentait sa force comme s'il avait peur qu'il se volatilise.

-Je t'ai attendu… Si longtemps…

Ses mots firent manquer un battement de cœur à Roxas qui rougit. C'était comme s'il avait… Lui aussi attendu ses mots. C'était assez confus pour le petit blond mais, dans cette étreinte, il sentait quelque chose de fort, de puissant… Comme si ce lien existait depuis longtemps, bien avant cette rencontre… Dans une autre vie ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Il était troublé mais même dans cet état de confusion, il percevait une chose… Il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser du rouquin comme ça ! Roxas posa tout de même une main dans le dos du dénommé Axel, comme si… Lui aussi voulait rendre cette étreinte tellement puissante sans pour autant oser.

-On devrait… Peut-être faire de plus ample connaissance avant, non ? Lâcha doucement Roxas.

Le petit blond se recula un peu et Axel le lâcha, à regret, mais ce n'était que parti remise. Parce qu'il le dévorait littéralement du regard… C'était LUI, il n'y avait aucun doute. Le rouquin mourrait d'envie de le reprendre dans ses bras, de le serrer aussi fort que cette étreinte brisée, de… l'embrasser… Mais il se maîtrisait tant bien que mal. Cependant, son sourire ne le quittait pas tandis qu'il lui répondait :

-Je te connais déjà, il me semble, mais je ne suis pas contre ! Fit-il avec un de ses sourires charmeurs.

-Peut-être bien que moi aussi…

Le blond eut un sourire énigmatique qui ne fit que plaire au rouquin qui lui proposa sans attendre de le suivre, rejoindre ses amis pour aller à la plage et faire sa « plus ample connaissance ». Il invita aussi ses amis car plus on est de fou plus on rit. Et puis, le blond n'allait pas abandonner les amis pour un « parfait inconnu »… Même si au fond d'eux, ils n'étaient pas des inconnus l'un pour l'autre. De toute manière, dans sa tête Axel n'avait qu'un seul mot d'ordre : Roxas…

Le rouquin avait le cœur qui battait… Mais un battement encore étrange et si intense. Axel avait retrouvé sa moitié et c'était lui : Roxas. Juste là, à ses côtés. Pour le moment, cela le rendait le plus heureux du monde ! Etait-ce réellement suffisant ? Oh que non, le rouquin le posséderait corps et âme… Il était à lui et égoïstement à lui. Il avait passé dix sept ans de son existence sans lui et ne le quitterait plus jamais… Quoi qu'il semblerait que même la mort ne les ait pas séparé puisqu'ils étaient là…côte à côte.

**Fin.**


End file.
